Fixação Oral?
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: .:Tradução de Orally Fixated Santa by Leafygirl:. Sakura pretendia passar a véspera de Natal em casa, sozinha, mas Kakashi a convence a ir em uma festa. Um jogo, um doce, e um homem lindo. Tudo que ela precisava para sair de sua rotina monótona.


Essa história é uma tradução da _Orally Fixated Santa_ da incrível Leafygirl!! Espero que gostem, porque eu simplesmente me apaixonei!

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama. E a história original pertence a Leafygirl

**Thank you very much Leafygirl, for letting me translate it!**

_**

* * *

**__**Fixação Oral? **_

"Planos para hoje à noite, Sakura?" Kakashi estava parado, preguiçosamente, perto das prateleiras de revistas na livraria de Konoha, olhava agora para a kunoichi de cabelos róseos. Seus olhos esgueiravam-se por cima do livro de capa laranja que segurava.

"Senpai! Não tinha te visto aí. Pensei em pegar um café e uma revista e descansar um pouco." Os dedos de Sakura deslizaram pelas capas das brilhosas revistas para garotas. Ela tentou parecer feliz, mas aos 22 anos ela começava a descobrir que sua vida noturna estava se rebaixando a `_O melhor jeito de agradar seu homem' _e _`50 maneiras de dizer que ele está mentindo'_. Havia tantas coisas para você esperar de artigos de revistas hoje em dia, ela suspirou para si mesma.

"É noite de Natal, Sakura. Você não pode simplesmente sentar e ficar sozinha em casa." Kakashi abaixou seu livro e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Bem, já que Naruto está noivo, e o Sasuke engravidou a Ino, não tenho realmente muitas opções," ela sorriu sarcasticamente. Estava ela grata por ter escapado de ter um bebê?

Sasuke pedira, quando tinha 18 anos, para ela ajudá-lo a restaurar seu clã, mas nos últimos anos ela reparara que queria mais para sua vida do que um casamento e filhos. Interiormente, ela culpava Tsunade por seu desejo de respeito e sucesso. Ainda tinha muito tempo para arranjar um marido e ter filhos, e ela sempre pensou que teria uma boa vida de badalação aos vinte se não se comprometesse com ninguém. Porém, essa noite chegara à conclusão de que não estava muito bem assim, já que a revista enrolada em suas mãos parecia ser sua melhor amiga esses dias – tristemente, até na noite de Natal.

"Não, não pode ser assim. Eu vou para uma festa. Por que não vem também?" Kakashi guardou seu livro em sua bolsa de kunais e tirou um pedaço de papel de seu bolso. "Só preciso arranjar uma caneta para escrever o endereço. Não se preocupe. Muitas pessoas que você conhece estarão lá."

"Não sei, senpai. Todos estarão acompanhados. Não me sinto bem indo sozinha," ela resmungou. Não queria ir para uma festa e ficar sozinha em um canto, completamente ignorada, enquanto bebericava alguma coisa. Quantos dos amigos de Kakashi ela realmente conhecia? Talvez Asuma e Kurenai, vagamente, e só.

"Eu vou chegar cedo, e se você se sentir desconfortável, podemos fingir que estamos juntos."

"Como?" ela sorriu maliciosamente.

"Vai ser engraçado. Pense nas sobrancelhas que iríamos erguer," ele riu levemente, "Principalmente se você me chamar de Sensei."

Ela pôde ouvi-lo continuar a rir enquanto escrevia o endereço e o entregava a ela, forçosamente. "Que mal um pouco de diversão pode trazer? E se você não aparecer, vamos levar a festa para seu apartamento."

"Certo, certo, eu vou." Ela revirou os olhos, impaciente, e depois sorriu. Embora já tivesse se convencido de ficar em casa essa noite, a idéia de ir a uma festa era intrigante. Iria sim; já havia se decidido. Por que não aceitar uma chance de se divertir? A idéia de ser o par de Kakashi era estranha, mas a idéia de encontrar outras pessoas e tomar um drink era muito boa para ser trocada por uma noite entediante com '_Como dizer se ele está pronto para casar_'.

Olhava para o papel em suas mãos enquanto ia em direção à sua casa. Kakashi escrevera um nome e um endereço. "Shiranui Genma," ela murmurou. "Soa familiar."

* * *

"Ei, Genma, tem alguém na porta!" uma voz gritou no meio da ruidosa multidão e da música alta.

Sakura estava parada na entrada, tremendo levemente por causa do ar frio da noite, seus ombros expostos arrepiavam-se, sua respiração condensava transformando-a em um leve vapor que saía de seus lábios. Uma garrafa de vinho branco gelado estava imprensada contra seu corpo, e Sakura mirava as silhuetas que dançavam pela pequena janela ao lado da porta.

Ela pôde sentir o calor do lado de dentro quando a porta se abriu, e seus olhos rumaram para o homem que bloqueava a luz.

"Oooláááá!" suas sobrancelhas se ergueram ao encarar a jovem mulher parada em sua porta. Ele admirou suas madeixas róseas presas em um coque e o belo vestido vermelho que delineava suas curvas perfeitas e mostrava suas pernas bem torneadas.

"Hm... Eu sou Haruno Sakura. Kakashi me deu esse endereço." Ela se sentia insegura, mas não conseguia impedir seus olhos de se direcionarem para o alto ninja, encostado na porta. Ela não conseguia deixar de olhá-lo, e ele reparara isso, podia afirmar por causa do jeito como ele sorria, mas ela não conseguia evitar.

Ele vestia uma calça preta, larga e uma camisa vermelha aberta, sem nada por baixo, deixando seu abdome perfeito à mostra, para o prazer de Sakura.

Seu cabelo cor de caramelo era longo, na altura dos ombros, e caía por baixo de um chapéu de Papai Noel, vermelho e branco. Seu sorriso era um tanto arrogante, seus olhos castanho-avermelhados a encaravam cuidadosamente, um pedaço de uma bengala de alcaçuz jazia no meio de seu sorriso largo.

"Oi, Sakura. Entre. Kakashi está ali atrás." Ele moveu-se para o lado, deixando-a entrar enquanto tirava a garrafa de seus braços trêmulos. "Posso abrir isso para você?"

"Claro." Sakura vasculhou a sala em busca de seu antigo sensei até que sentiu um braço quente escorregar em seus ombros.

"Te levo até ele." A voz sedutora do Papai Noel invadiu os ouvidos da kunoichi, no meio da música alta e o barulho de pés que se movimentavam, dançando. Ela não estava certa de quem ele era, mas se arrepiou com o contato.

Droga, fazia tempo desde que um homem colocara seus braços ao redor dela.

Sakura olhou a grande sala; estava surpresa com seu tamanho. Havia arranjos de flores, azevinho, e luzes de Natal por todo lado, assim como uma grande mesa cheia de garrafas de bebidas de todas as cores imagináveis. Grandes baldes de gelo e uma grande quantidade de drinks completavam a mesa.

Era bem organizada e a maior festa que a kunoichi de cabelos róseos já tinha visto. No mínimo, cinqüenta pessoas estavam no andar superior ou dançavam na pista de baixo sob o ritmo da música alta, que estava fazendo com que Sakura quisesse dançar também... Bem, talvez depois de uma bebida.

"Senpai!" ela disse quando eles se aproximaram do preguiçoso ninja copiador, que segurava um copo de alguma coisa escura e forte. Ele estava parado em um cantinho, conversando com outras ninjas, que Sakura lembrava-se já ter visto pela vila. Seu uniforme havia sido reduzido a sua camisa preta e sua bandana. Era raro, mas essa noite ele expunha seu rosto, como costumava fazer de vez em quando em eventos, como uma festa.

Kakashi andou até ela, e depositou um beijo em sua bochecha. "Me chame de Kakashi."

Ela sorriu e assentiu, sentindo os braços de Genma deixando seus ombros.

Ele pigarreou. "Kakashi, eu encontrei essa jovem na minha porta, procurando por você, e me parece que ela não tem nenhuma bebida. Então, eu volto logo."

"Ah, Sakura, esse é Shiranui Genma. A festa é dele." Kakashi abriu um sorriso largo enquanto envolvia seus braços em sua antiga aluna, o álcool aparente em seu hálito.

Sakura sorriu para o bem vestido ninja, e sua fixação oral, vestido como Papai Noel enquanto ele abria um sorriso torto para ela. "Oi, Genma, espero que não se importe com minha invasão."

"Claro que não. Volto já com sua bebida." E piscou para ela.

Sakura observou-o se virando e indo embora, pensando em como ele tinha um belo sorriso. "Sen... Kakashi, Não acho que já o vi antes. Quem é ele?"

"Ah, você deve se lembrar. Ele foi juiz do exame Chunnin no ano da guerra. Acho que foi dez anos atrás. Ele é um jounin especial e capitão ANBU. Também é anfitrião da melhor festa de Natal."

"Ele dá essa festa regularmente?"

"Sim, todo ano. Você tem que colocá-la em suas tradições de Natal a partir de agora." O ninja de cabelos prateados tomou outro gole de sua bebida antes de virar-se de volta para seus companheiros.

"Haruno Sakura, esse é Raido, e você conhece Asuma e Gai."

Sakura assentiu e então sorriu.

"Que bom que você pôde vir." Asuma sorriu, um cigarro aceso em seus lábios. "Veio sozinha ou está acompanhada?"

Estranhamente, Sakura viu três sobrancelhas se erguerem para aquela pergunta, e começou a pensar que havia mais homens desesperados em Konoha do que ela podia imaginar.

"Ah... eu..."

"Eu a convidei." Kakashi disse e os três homens abriram suas bocas, ao mesmo tempo, para dizer: "Oh." Sakura imediatamente sentiu que Kakashi estava os avisando a ficar longe dela, e riu de sua proteção.

"Aqui está." Genma havia retornado e colocou um copo com um líquido claro nas mãos de Sakura. Não era o vinho que ela trouxera, e ela o mirou, confusa.

"É Eggnog com rum. Acredite, você vai gostar. É tradição aqui que todos bebam meu eggnog especial." Ele sorriu abertamente, a bengala de alcaçuz ainda em seus lábios. Sakura não conseguia imaginar ter um doce em sua boca por tanto tempo sem mordê-lo.

Ela deu um gole lento, e decidiu que gostou da bebida. Sorriu para mostrá-lo sua opinião.

Genma se virou, e Sakura podia jurar que seus olhos checaram mais do que apenas seu rosto.

"Muito bem, então. Vou voltar às minhas tarefas de anfitrião. Se precisar de mais alguma coisa, Sakura... qualquer coisa, eu estarei no bar."

"Obrigada, Papai Noel." Ela disse, amável. Ele sorriu mais uma vez, de um jeito que ela achou incrivelmente atrativo, e seus olhos demoraram um pouco mais nela do que seria normal. Quase parecia que eles estavam dando em cima um do outro. Meu Deus, eles estavam! Fazia séculos que ela não paquerava ninguém, ou alguém a paquerava. No final, ela chegou à conclusão de que poderia ter sido pior, e observou enquanto ele fazia seu caminho no meio da multidão, de volta ao bar, dezenas de olhares femininos virando-se para ele.

Ela virou-se novamente, sorrindo para um parcialmente intoxicado Kakashi. Ela estava feliz por ter vindo. Naquele pouco tempo, já conseguira se divertir mais do que café e _'Estilo para a jovem kunoichi' _iria diverti-la a noite inteira.

Enquanto a festa continuou, ela achou outras pessoas com quem conversar, como Neji, TenTen, Kiba e Shikamaru. Dançou algumas vezes, encontrando algumas pessoas que ela também não conhecia anteriormente.

A música feria um pouco seus ouvidos, mas era bom sentir o calor do álcool dentro dela e a falta de inibição que ele produzia. Voltando ao bar, ela encontrou Genma servindo as bebidas e conversando com algumas pessoas paradas a seu redor. Ela andou até a mesa e sorriu quando o ninja de cabelos caramelo voltou toda sua atenção para ela.

"O que posso lhe servir?" ele sorriu abertamente, a bengala de alcaçuz ainda jazia no meio de seus lábios perfeitos.

"Que tal rum com coca?"

"É para já." Ele piscou enquanto misturava as duas bebidas e enchia um copo com elas. "Aqui está, querida."

"Obrigada." Ela sorriu, a intoxicação contagiava seu corpo e a fazia gostar do jeito como ele parecia interessado nela. A bengala de alcaçuz tornou-se um mistério para ela. Era impossível que fosse a mesma de antes. Ele aproximou-se mais um pouco, enquanto sorriam um para o outro.

"Genma…?" uma voz o chamou.

"Preciso ir." Ele disse, baixo. "Não vá muito longe, que eu rápido volto para falar com você."

Ele se virou e serviu alguns outros drinks.

Sakura balançou sua cabeça, devaneando. "Por que ele deixa aquela coisa na boca?" ela disse alto, um sorriso torto em seus lábios.

"Ele tem algum tipo de fixação oral. Tem sempre alguma coisa na boca dele. Freud diz que é por falta de atenção quando criança, mas eu duvido que algum dia ele careceu de atenção."

Sakura se virou para ver Kurenai parada ao lado de uma bêbada Anko. Seus cachos negros estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, e seus vorazes olhos vermelhos pareciam tão intoxicados quanto seu sorriso. Ela convidou Sakura a se aproximar, para que pudessem conversar melhor no meio do barulho. "Ele adora ter alguma coisa na boca." Ela completou, feliz.

"Uma vez o vi levar vinte minutos para terminar uma barra de chocolate. O homem é abençoado." Anko disse, suas bochechas vermelhas quase gritavam sua embriaguez, mas ela parecia jovial, da mesma forma.

As duas mulheres riram na cara de Sakura, que parecia confusa com os comentários.

"Você é tão inocente, Sakura!" Kurenai riu.

"Desculpem, não consigo acompanhar." A kunoichi de cabelos róseos ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Ele é bom com a língua, Sakura." Anko despejou. "Deixe-o te beijar e descubra."

"O quê?"

"A gente viu ele dando em cima de você. Deixe-o te beijar. Vai te levar para outro lugar." Kurenai riu de novo.

"Me parece que ele está afim de muitas mulheres aqui. Não vou entrar na fila." Sakura disse.

"Escuta, ele é um cara legal. Não tenha a impressão errada. Ele pode parecer que dá em cima de muitas, mas ele é muito exigente. Olha só, por que não jogamos um jogo? A ganhadora tenta primeiro com Genma. Perdedoras têm que beijar... Gai." Anko sorriu.

"Não, acho melhor não." Sakura balançou as mãos, como se quisesse mandar a idéia para longe. "E o que você quer dizer com 'tentar primeiro'?"

"Isso é ótimo, Anko! Como vencemos?" Kurenai se animou, quase caindo, mas segurou-se nos ombros de Sakura.

"Tentar primeiro significa que se você conseguir a bengala de alcaçuz, não significa que ele estará interessado em você. Como eu disse, ele é exigente. Pode parecer que ele dá em cima de todas, mas ele estava em uma relação séria até seis meses atrás e nunca mais esteve com outra mulher. Muitas tentaram, mas ele não pareceu se interessar. Já sei! Quem conseguir tirar o doce da boca dele ganha! E acreditem, não vai ser nada fácil."

"Estou dentro." Kurenai abriu um sorriso torto e virou para Sakura, para ver sua expressão nervosa. "Sakura, é só uma bengala de alcaçuz. Não estamos te desafiando a dormir com ele." Ela podia ver o olhar tímido de Sakura, que se tornou uma expressão de interesse depois de alguns segundos de ponderação.

"Tudo bem." Sakura concordou. Era apenas uma bengala de alcaçuz, e não havia nada que dissesse que ela deveria beijá-lo. Seria divertido, e Genma parecia, de fato, bom esporte. Sem mencionar que ele era o homem mais bonito ali. Poderia ser pior.

"Certo! São dez horas agora. Quem conseguir o doce até meia-noite ganha. As outras duas tem que dar um beijão no Gai." Anko riu sarcasticamente.

Todas concordaram, e por mais assustador que beijar Gai parecia ser, Sakura não se sentia muito segura. Se Genma era tão obcecado com seu objeto de manipulação oral, como as outras duas haviam dito, não seria nada fácil. Sem esquecer que Kakashi parecia estar mantendo seus olhos abertos para homens que estivessem dando em cima dela, de alguma forma.

_Duas horas para pegar._

Depois de combinar tudo, Sakura foi até Kakashi mais uma vez, e o jeito como ele se movia, dizia a ela que o ninja de cabelos prateados estava se sentindo muito bem. "Ei, tudo bem?"

"Aí está você. Você desapareceu e depois te vi perto da Anko. Me faça um favor, Sakura, e não a deixe te convencer a nada." Ele riu.

"Tarde demais." Ela resmungou. "Er... Kakashi, me fale sobre Genma. Como ele conseguiu uma casa tão grande?"

"É da família dele. Foram todos mortos anos atrás, na guerra contra a Pedra. Ele é o último Shiranui. Ele herdou a casa. Costumava ser o lugar de reunião dos delegados de outras vilas até que a grande torre foi erguida. Agora, é sua casa, e ele dá essa festa uma vez por ano." Kakashi achou um sofá e se deitou.

"Não sabia... O que ele faz no dia de Natal?"

"Bom, alguns de nós, na mesma situação, geralmente ficam e ajudam a limpar a bagunça antes de voltar para casa e dormir. Genma é uma boa pessoa. Ele vai te dar suporte em qualquer situação e sempre fica do lado de seus amigos. As moças parecem gostar dele também." O jeito que Kakashi sorria parecia dizer alguma coisa para ela.

"Por que está me olhando assim?"

"Nenhuma razão especial." Ele riu. "Ei, olha a Anko. O que diabos ela está fazendo?"

Sakura se virou a tempo de ver Anko afastando uma mulher de o ninja alto, cabelo cor de caramelo, objeto do jogo delas. Sakura e Kakashi riram do show que ela estava dando, e a rosada começou a se sentir um pouco mais confiante. Pelo menos, Anko não tinha chances de ganhar.

Olhando para Gai, ela pôde vê-lo tentando parecer discreto enquanto tirava alguma coisa do nariz e examinava seus dedos.

Sakura fez uma expressão de nojo e olhou de volta para Kakashi, dizendo que iria dar uma volta. Sua vontade de ganhar aumentara muitos pontos.

Enquanto a noite continuou, as duas mais velhas tiveram mais algumas tentativas frustradas. Anko agarrou Genna por trás e tentou agarrar o doce. Kurenai fora inteligente o bastante para pedir, e quando isso não funcionou, ela fez uma sedutora tentativa de beijá-lo. Provavelmente, ele já deveria ter notado o que elas estavam tentando fazer, principalmente por conta de Anko, que estava tornando tudo muito óbvio. Risivelmente, elas falharam.

Enquanto a rosada observava o relógio, entendeu que a contagem regressiva havia começado. Já eram onze e quarenta e dois.

Engolindo rapidamente outra bebida, para dar coragem, a Haruno começou a procurá-lo pelo vasto salão. Era agora ou nunca. Kakashi estava do outro lado da sala, pronto para dormir. E com a visão do homem de verde ao lado dele, Gai, ela se decidu de que não se deixaria perder.

_Aonde ele foi?_

Finalmente, perto do bar, ela ouviu uma voz; era sedutora, brincalhona e pertencente a seu alvo. Ela o viu sentado em uma cadeira, descansando dos prazeres da noite. Sua camisa ainda estava completamente aberta, o chapéu de Papai Noel ainda em sua cabeça e, é claro, a bengala de alcaçuz continuava no meio de seus lábios macios.

"Venha se sentar no colo do Papai Noel, e diga a ele o que você quer." Ele batia em suas pernas, brincalhão.

Por um momento, Sakura se perguntou se ele estaria falando com ela, mas quando se aproximou, viu que ele falava com um grupo de mulheres que estava próximo, sorrindo e aprecando os avanços dele – nenhuma delas parecia querer deixar aquela oportunidade passar, mas pareciam não saber quem deveria ir primeiro.

Sakura decidiu que era sua chance. Ela olhou rapidamente para Anko e Kurenai que a assistiam com olhares ávidos, e depois para Kakashi que parecia completamente fora do mundo.

Andou cuidadosamente até ele, e se sentou em uma de suas pernas, seus dedos brincaram com a camisa dele, enquanto suas pernas se cruzaram, revelando mais um pedaço de suas coxas para os olhos ávidos de Genma.

"Sakura!" ele parecia surpreso, e rapidamente procurou por Kakashi antes de deixar que sua atenção se voltasse para a jovem em seu colo. Ele sorriu maliciosamente, o doce diminuíra, mas continuava lá. "Me diga o que quer, querida, e eu te dou." Suas mãos jaziam nos joelhos cruzados dela.

Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, Kurenai e Anko observando cuidadosamente, enquanto suas mãos deslizaram pelo rosto dele e brincaram com os pedaços de cabelo que apareciam por debaixo do chapéu. Num momento de surpresa, a boca de Genma se abriu, e o doce caiu. Sendo uma kunoichi e muito bem treinada, Sakura pegou-o com facilidade e sorriu abertamente, levando-o para sua própria boca.

Com alívio e animação, ela se levantou e se afastou do atônito jounin.

Genma ainda estava em choque, seus olhos castanho-avermelhados e sua boca, agora estranhamente vazia, continuavam muito abertos.

"O que você disse?" Anko perguntou quando Sakura se aproximou, seu quadril fazendo seu vestido se balançar com cada passo que dava, seus dedos tocavam o fim da bengala de alcaçuz.

"Se eu contasse, vocês usariam da próxima vez." A inebriada jovem kunoichi riu, girando o doce.

Kurenai e Anko se entreolharam, elas entendiam que haviam sido superadas na competição e que iriam ter que pagar o preço da aposta e ir até Gai.

Sakura riu do que aconteceria em seguida, e mordeu um pequeno pedaço do doce de alcaçuz enquanto observava as duas mulheres contemplarem o fim do jogo. Ela parou por instante, feliz por sua vitória, os gostos de alcaçuz e rum se misturavam em sua língua.

Quase se esquecendo do que acabara de acontecer, o contato de uma mão quente em sua cintura a fez pular de susto. Calmamente, uma voz sussurrou em seu ouvido: "Você não pode dizer algo assim e ir embora."

Girando para encará-lo, ela sorriu com o doce dele no meio de seus lábios. "Você está tentando conseguir seu doce de volta?" ela perguntou, brincalhona.

"Bom, uma prova dele, pelo menos."

Os joelhos de Sakura fraquejaram, as palavras dele lançaram um arrepio por todo seu corpo. Era hora de decidir, ele estava realmente querendo alguma coisa, e ela não estava querendo se opor.

"Eu te disse que te daria o que me pedisse. Você pediu, e eu não volto atrás com a minha palavra." Seus olhos a vasculhavam, vorazes, ansiosos por satisfazer o que ela havia pedido a ele.

"Me disseram que você é muito exigente. Pensei que talvez não fizesse seu tipo."

"Inteligente, madura, interessante, acho que isso acaba com quase todos os quesitos da lista." Sem mencionar linda, mas ele nunca diria isso em voz alta. Ele não era de dizer o que se sentia, o que não significava que não sentisse as coisas intensamente. "Deu para perceber que Anko e Kurenai estavam jogando comigo e pensei que você talvez também estivesse no jogo. Se é verdade, é só dizer que eu volto para o bar."

"Bem, sim... e não. Se eu participava do jogo? Sim. Se era só essa minha intenção quando eu sentei no seu colo? Não." Ela olhou em volta, garantindo que Kakashi não estava a observando. "Estou contando com você para me dar meu presente, Papai Noel."

Os olhos de Genma se arregalaram com a coragem dela, e ele sorriu antes de puxá-la pela mão e a levar pela multidão, cuidadosamente evitando o usuário do sharingan. Levou-a para um quarto de fundos, e bateu a porta, trancando o barulho da festa do lado de fora. Agora só era possível escutar murmúrios distantes e a batida da música.

Sakura se encostou na parede, observando-o sorrir para ela.

Posicionando-se a frente dela, Genma apoiou uma de suas mão na parede, ao lado do rosto da kunoichi, e com a outra, tirou a bengala de alcaçuz de seus lábios.

Gentil e ternamente, ele levou seu rosto para mais perto e pressionou seus lábios contra os dela. Foi devagar e gradual, e ele deu a ela todas as oportunidade possíveis para desistir, mas ela não o fez. Depois do que Anko e Kurenai disseram, ela estava se sentindo no clima para ser levada "a outro lugar".

Sakura deslizou seus dedos para o cabelo dele, debaixo do chapéu de Papai Noel, demonstrando seu interesse em receber um daqueles beijos abençoados que tantas mulheres pareciam fazer qualquer coisa para conseguir.

Obedecendo, Genma a puxou para mais perto de si, sua mão forte a segurando nas costas. Ele apertou seus lábios contra os dela, dessa vez tendo certeza que ela sentiria o porquê dos boatos.

Sua língua quente deslizou para dentro da boca dela, gentilmente encorajando a dela e fazendo-a gemer com cada movimento.

Ele _é_ abençoado, ela suspirou enquanto se perdia nas sensações das mãos fortes e do beijo perfeito de Genma. A paixão de seus lábios e a provocação de sua língua contra a dela, estavam fazendo com que ela fizesse coisas que não eram normais para ela.

Deixando-a, ele sorriu e pôs o doce de volta nos lábios de Sakura. "Acha que devemos voltar para a festa?"

"Está com pressa?" ela sussurrou, observando os lábios dele se moverem, ansiando por mais daquele beijo intoxicante.

"Na verdade, não."

Sutilmente puxando-o para longe dela, ela se sentou na cama perfeitamente arrumada, colocando o cobertor para longe.

Ele se aproximou, mas ao invés de se sentar a seu lado, se ajoelhou, deixando seus rostos no mesmo nível. Sakura abriu suas pernas um pouco para que ele ficasse o mais perto possível.

Genma depositou beijos delicados no pescoço dela, enquanto suas mãos brincavam com as alças de seu vestido, fazendo-a se arrepiar. Ele não as abaixou, mas sabia como fazer uma mulher se sentir bem apenas com simples toques. Seu hálito morno arrepiava seu pescoço exposto antes de sua língua provocar a área, seus lábios gentilmente pressionando sua pele.

Tudo aquilo era muito bom. Sakura sentia que podia facilmente se perder, deixando seus desejos mais íntimos aparecerem. Faça isso durar, sua mente lhe disse, e aproveite a raridade de ter um homem habilidoso mostrando interesse em você.

Quando os lábios de Genma alcançaram o dela de novo, ela tirou seus sapatos vermelhos e se entregou.

* * *

A luz da manhã adentrou o quarto e Genma se virou para pegar o relógio e ver que horas eram. Dez e meia da manhã. Ele suspirou e se virou novamente para a mulher adormecida a seu lado, suas mechas pálidas cobriam todo seu travesseiro. Ele abriu um sorriso malicioso ao se lembrar das palavras que ela dissera quando se sentara em seu colo, na noite anterior.

_"Genma, faz muito tempo desde a última vez que eu estive com um homem. Faz dois anos que eu não sou beijada e me contaram que você é o melhor. Eu fui uma garota muito boazinha esse ano e tenho que dizer que estou cansada disso. Estava esperando que você pudesse me ajudar a ser um pouco má essa noite, na verdade, estou contando com isso, Papai Noel."_

Ele esperava que essas palavras saíssem da boca daquela menina tão inocente? Não, nunca. Se ele tivesse que apostar sua vida, ele estaria morto agora. Graças aos céus não havia apostado, porque estava gostando mais daquilo do que havia imaginado.

Observando enquanto ela se espreguiçava, Genma admirou a pele macia dos ombros de Sakura e seguiu a linha de seu vestido vermelho até seus pés descalços. Quanto tempo havia passado desde a última vez que ele apenas aproveitou a companhia de alguém, apenas conversando e a beijando? Muito tempo.

Se sexo passou por sua mente? Claro que sim, mas como ele podia apressar as coisas com uma mulher como aquela? Não, ele não podia. Ele não era mais um menino, ele queria companhia mais do que sexo, e ela talvez pudesse ser quem ele estava esperando para tentar mais uma vez.

Vagarosamente, os vivos olhos verdes de Sakura se abriram para o quarto estranho, e depois se focaram para o homem completamente vestido deitado a seu lado, faltando apenas o chapéu de Papai Noel e o doce em seus lábios.

"Bom dia." Ele sussurrou. "Fico feliz que ainda esteja aqui."

"Bom dia." Ela bocejou, sorrindo. "Que horas são? Preciso ir ver meus pais hoje, para um jantar de Natal antecipado." Sakura se sentou e olhou para o relógio. O meio comido pedaço de doce de alcaçuz ainda estava no lugar que Genma o havia deixado na noite anterior. "Preciso ir."

Deslizando para a beirada da cama, ela calçou seus sapatos de salto e se virou para olhá-lo, encostado em um travesseiro.

"Eu realmente me diverti ontem." Ela disse, sorrindo ternamente.

"Eu também. O que me diz de repetirmos tudo de novo? Em breve." Ele se levantou e foi até ela, para beijá-la mais uma vez.

"Eu quero isso. Livre hoje à noite?" ela mordeu um lábio, nervosa.

"Sim. Por que não vem aqui depois de seu jantar de Natal para ver esse lugar do jeito que ele realmente é?" ele sorriu, não do jeito arrogante, mas de um jeito amigável, um pouco convidativo.

Ela se levantou, e ele também. Dando-o um último beijo antes de partir, ela parou na porta ao ouvir sua voz.

"Você esqueceu uma coisa." Ele riu e voltou para a cama para pegar seu chapéu de Papai Noel e colocá-lo no cabelo desalinhado de Sakura. Ele também segurava a bengala de alcaçuz. "Ainda quer isso? É seu prêmio, não é mesmo?"

Pegando o doce com um enorme sorriso malicioso, ela colocou-o de volta em sua boca e saiu do quarto, observando Genma o tempo todo.

Kakashi podia ouvir alguma coisa. Um barulhinho chato que o acordou do sofá em que desmaiara na noite anterior. Sentando-se rapidamente, mas segurando sua cabeça que doía, ele olhou para o andar de cima e observou um par de saltos altos vermelhos passarem por ele.

"Bom dia, Senpai." Sua voz era suave e cantada, enquanto os saltos faziam seu caminho até a porta da frente. Ele conseguiu se virar para vê-la acenando para ele e depois piscando para alguém do outro lado da sala. Um pedaço de doce de alcaçuz estava em seus lábios assim como um familiar chapéu de Papai Noel.

Quando a porta se fechou, Kakashi se virou para olhar Genma encostado na porta de seu quarto, a expressão feliz ainda em seu rosto, junto com um sorriso torto.

"Genma..." Kakashi praguejou, e Genma mirou sua expressão de fúria.

Do lado de fora, Sakura pôde ouvir o barulho de coisas sendo quebradas dentro da casa, enquanto andava para seu apartamento. Ela decidiu, depois daquela noite de conversa e beijos maravilhosos, que queimaria toda sua maldita coleção de revistas.

Papai Noel finalmente havia trazido para ela um presente que merecia ser desembrulhado.


End file.
